villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Felid Order
The Felid Order is the ruling class of the Felids, they consist of several knights and nobles as well as monarchs and spiritual-leaders from across Felidia - the aim of the Felid Order is to enforce the "sacred laws" that have been an instrumental part of Felidian culture since the Dawn of Progress. The Felid Order accepts only those of high-birth and enforce class-based society, however some Felids do not accept this particular part of the "sacred laws" and it is not enforced as strictly as the other laws, as such it is not uncommon for Felids of different classes to have friendships or even romance - though they are still forbidden from marriage. The Sacred Laws #The Felid Order is to be respected at all times, their decisions are final and may not be questioned save in times of great distress - attempts to dishonor or disrupt the Felid Order are punishable by imprisonment or exile. #The appointed Monarchy or Nobility of the land must also be respected at all times - all decisions made by Monarchy or Nobility must be approved by the Felid Order, any Monarchy or Nobility who does not seek the Felid Order's approval before making a decision, save in times of war or uprising, will face a period of up to 2 years embargo. #Those of noble blood may not marry those of common blood, nor may they engage in sexual encounters - punishment for those who break this law is exile or 3 years imprisonment at the Felid Order's will. #Attempts to disregard, disrepect or dishonor the Sacred Laws is punishable by exile or 4 years imprisonment - this includes behavior deemed to be designed to bring a public uprising against the Sacred Laws. #A Monarch or Noble has the duty of ensuring all citizens are safe from famine or thirst, all citizens must be entitled to basic food and water - a Monarch or Noble who willingly allows his or her people to starve must pay their surviving relatives the equal to the dead Felid's age in gold, if no surviving relatives remain the Felid Order will demand twice the dead Felid's age in gold to be spent on improving food and water supplies. #All Felids must engage in a Rite of Passage upon reaching 12 cycles - males of common blood must endure the Great Walk, males of noble blood must pay homage to the Felid Order, females of all blood must cleanse themselves in the Pools of Felidia. #In times of war Felids of all blood must treat their enemies with respect and dignity both on the battlefield and in prison, it is forbidden to kill an enemy in the process of surrendering and the use of torture or other practices (such as pillaging and burning of enemy homes) is punishable by death or exile. #In times of war and uprising all transgressions against the Sacred Laws (listed above) may be punishable by death as the Monarchy, Nobles or (in case of war) the commanding Officers sees fit - however exile must always be utilized as the first choice, death sentences must have good reason and be reported at once to the Felid Order. #Felids must obey the Sacred Laws and outside races may also join, however all outsiders must prove their devotion with a Rite of Passage (which shall be the same as those listed above) - in addition outside races may continue to practice their native beliefs without fear of persecution while on Felid soil, however attempts to convert Felids from the Sacred Laws will result in immediate exile. Category:Factions Category:Mr. Odd Category:Felids